1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, more particularly to electrical connectors mounting on an printed circuit board (PCB) and transmitting high frequency signals.
2. Description of Related Art
At present, Universal Serial Bus (USB) 3.0 is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer telephony interface, consumer and productivity applications, with a theoretical maximum transmission speed of 5 Gbps and backward compatibility to USB 2.0. The terminals of the USB 3.0 connector generate crosstalk and interfere with each other when transmitting high frequency signals, which will influence the signal transmission property.
In addition, cross-talk is a concern in designing a high performance connector. Therefore, an improved electrical connector having lower cross-talk is highly desired.